


Chardonnay and cigars

by Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp



Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Teasing, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp/pseuds/Hxngjxxngs_cxm_dxmp
Summary: San comes back from a business trip- what next?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Rich boy$ • Rich $ex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668739
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Chardonnay and cigars

**Author's Note:**

> Rich boys having rich sex...that's all.....

Wooyoung lounged comfortably on his periwinkle suede sofa. His legs were up and placed gently to the side as he supported his weight on the arm resting on the couch. In his other hand he swishes a wine glass back and forth occasionally sipping as he watches a movie. He chuckled as he saw himself appear on the screen and do something cringey, he was the lead role after all. It was one of his earlier roles so he couldn't help but judge his acting skills to the point where it was comical. His phone buzzed and lit up. At first he felt a bit of dread. He prayed that it wouldn't be his manager Hongjoong calling him for some sort of last minute audition; but then he remembered granting Hongjoong his well deserved vacation last night so it could only be one other man...a man who he was eagerly expecting to hear from tonight. Wooyoung cheerfully grabbed it off his oak coffee table and smirked upon seeing the notification.

Sannie: just left the airport ♡

Woo-baby: ooohh~ 

Sannie: yeah, cant wait to see you my love

Woo-baby: k just don't keep me waiting any longer ;) 

Sannie: winky face? Is someone up to no good?

Woo-baby: why don't you hurry up and come find out...

Sannie: ok say no more omw love ;)

Woo-baby: ♡

With that, Wooyoung set his phone down and got up. He made his way through the luxurious penthouse suite to the kitchen. He dumped the old wine he had into the sink, filled his glass with a little bit of water and downed it all. He wanted to feel a bit refreshed before san got home. He took out two of the more finer wine glasses that were for special nights from the cupboard and set them on the ledge of the slab marble top kitchen island. He went straight to the wine rack and picked out an un-opened bottle of chardonnay that he felt was perfect for the occasion. He set it in the fridge to chill, it will probably take san an hour to get back so in the meantime he leaned over the counter top and scrolled through his phone as he waited for his lover. He was looking at pretty yachts since he intends to purchase one for their trip tomorrow. The two were on their way to monte carlo the next morning to spend their entire vacation together. Wooyoung was a little show off and he needed to have a pretty yacht to sail during their stay. Maybe he could get san on board to buy it for him entirely? He had a way with words that made his boyfriend fall at his knees for him...he also had a way with his- 

*ding*

Wooyoung jumped in surprise when he heard the private elevator to the penthouse ding, had an hour of online window shopping gone by so quickly? He sucked in his breath and primped up his hair a bit in the reflection of a hanging pot. How is it that being in the presence of his partner got him nervous every time? Regardless of nerves it didn't stop the man from strutting out of the kitchen and slowly approaching the foyer where the elevator was. He saw his love in all his glory standing there with his suitcases and a small gift. He looked hot to say the least- slicked back black hair with red streaks, a crisp clean burgundy suit with gold accents, louis Vuitton snake skin shoes and thin gold framed glasses that sat perfectly on his defined face. Wooyoung wasted no time, he smiled and wrapped his arms around the man and held him close. San wrapped his free arm around wooyoungs waist, he could hear him chuckle in the crook of his neck.

"Did you miss me love?" 

All Wooyoung could do was bury himself even more in sans chest and nod. It's been 3 long weeks since san went to direct at a foreign location for the final scene of his movie. Doesn't sound like much but with wooyoung being one of Korea's highest paid actors and with san being a director, the whole schedule thing is almost impossible, but hey- love prevails. San smiled and grabbed Wooyoung's chin gently. He tilts the man's head up and leans down pressing their lips together gently. 

He finally got to take a look at what wooyoung had on: diamond earrings- specifically the ones san bought for their 3rd anniversary, a very short red satin robe that barely covered his chest and rested just below his ass. To top it all off he had an amazing redish-black smokey eye look done and had the slightest bit of blush dusted on his cheeks.

"You already taste like wine, were you getting the party started without me?" San teased, his thumbs rubbed circles in the grooves of Wooyoung's hips. Wooyoung backed away and grabbed sans hand.

"I was busy packing our bags for monte carlo all day and I got a little parched waiting for you. There's more in the kitchen" a sultry tone laced Wooyoung's sentence as he turned and dragged his man through the penthouse to the kitchen. San bit his lip and kept his eyes on wooyoung's ass as he led. The robe would never hike up the way he wanted, it just swished along the top of his thighs teasingly with wooyoung's steps. He wanted to smack it so bad but decided not to, he secretly loved when wooyoung was a tease and he didn't want the fun to end so soon.

When they got to the kitchen san stood and watched as wooyoung poured 2 glasses of chardonnay ever so gracefully. Wooyoung handed san a glass and they toasted.

"Heres to finally getting a 2 months worth of vacation days with each other" said wooyoung. They clinked their glasses, took a sip and kissed for a brief moment. San set his glass down and produced a small box from his left hand.

"Yes and to start off this break I got you a little something" he put the gift gently on the counter top. Wooyoung squealed in excitement, he set his glass down and got to work shredding and clawing at the fancy wrapping paper. Out comes a 20 count box of gurkha black dragons, one of Wooyoung's favorite cigar brands.

"Ah sannie, it's been so long since I've seen these, where did you get it!?" Said Wooyoung clutching the box to his chest lovingly.

"I asked a couple buddies I know from Calabasas to send them over, they were in an auction after all...do you like it?" 

Wooyoung set the box down and wrapped his arms around the man again jumping up and down. 

"You know I love gifts, you really do spoil me well" wooyoung traced a finger down sans chest admiring the quality of the suit up close. He opened the package and reached into a drawer behind him to fish out a lighter and a cigar chop. He cut the end, lit it up and carried it up to his lips taking in a long deep drag

"Anything for you my love, you spoil me too... in your own ways" said san grabbing hold of wooyoung's hips again. This time he picked up the man and set him on the counter admiring the way he didn't even flinch and kept his focus on the cigar.

"Hmmm yeah I suppose I do…" wooyoung hummed. He spread his legs a little wider which made the robe ride up his thighs and pool at his crotch. San smirked at the other's reply and reached for his glass again. He sipped slowly and watched his lover smoke all pretty and done up on their counter. Wooyoung took another long drag then killed the flame on the counter top. Who cares if there's no ash tray, the help will deal with it in the morning. He blew the smoke out through his nose and pressed a kiss on the mouth piece of the cigar gently. He kissed it again but licked around the tip a bit all while locking eyes with san. He ran his tongue up and down the length of the warm cigar slowly. San moved the wine glasses aside and settled himself nicely between those thighs.

Wooyoung kept sucking on the tip of the cigar as San cupped his face with one hand. His other hand swiftly plucked the cigar from Wooyoung's tiny fingers. Wooyoung licked his lips and stared back into San's lust filled eyes. San's thumb brushed from wooyoung's plump rosy cheek to his soft pink lips glazed with saliva, he smeared it around a bit before pushing his thumb in slowly. Wooyoung shut his eyes and took the thumb in deeper, San pushed up even closer between the other's thighs to the point where their crotches were flush up against each other. Wooyoung hummed around the thumb and grabbed sans hand. When he was done with the thumb, he moved on to lick up the length of sans index and middle fingers until he finally sucked them both in his mouth with a needy moan when san suddenly grabbed a handful of his ass with his free hand.

"You sure love to suck on things...let's take this to the bedroom love…" with that San took his fingers out of his boyfriend's mouth and hoisted him off the counter onto his waist. Wooyoung giggled and wrapped his legs tight around him when he started to walk. San's hands dug deliciously in his ass cheeks making wooyoung hard in seconds. San smirked when he felt it poking into his abdomen and stopped at the nearest wall. He pushed wooyoung's back against it and kissed him harshly with no warning. Wooyoung secured his legs tighter and tried to grind on the man before he broke the kiss and caught his breath.

"Sannie please….dont tease " he whined. San ignored him and licked a stripe up his neck and sucked the soft flesh right under the side of his jaw. 

"Ah...please sannie the mmm...the bedroom is so close" said wooyoung between moans. San reluctantly obliged and took him off the wall.

"You're lucky I'm a little jet lagged tonight...I would have taken you right here..." Said san right before pecking his lips. He got to the bedroom and plopped wooyoung down on the bed. Wooyoung laid against the white Supima cotton sheets and watched his lover take his stylish look apart. He started by shucking off his shoes and socks, then his suit jacket and then his tie. He slowly unbuttoned his white long sleeve winking at wooyoung when it finally fell open revealing his well defined chest and slight ab muscles. Wooyoung swallowed hard and watched attentively as sans hands fumbled with his belt buckle and zipped down his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He kneeled up on the bed and beckoned wooyoung to come up and kiss him.

They were making out again. Sans hands traveled to wooyoung's exposed pink nipples rubbed them softly in circles. It caught wooyoung off guard and the moment his lips parted in surprise san occupied it with his own tongue. As much as he wanted to keep playing with the others chest, he was really getting impatient about what lies underneath that robe. He tugged at the thin sash keeping the robe on; It fell off wooyoung's delicate shoulders onto the bed revealing black lace panties and a diamond waist chain. 

"So pretty baby…" said san under his breath he pulled at the waistband of the panties but was stopped by a hand. 

"Lay down, I want you to see it up close" said wooyoung gently pushing on sans chest. San laid and watched as wooyoung crawled on top of him and straddled his waist backwards showing off his ass in the panties. He put on a little show grinding his hips slowly on sans bulge. He spanked his own ass and smirked at san over his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He asked sweetly  
Sans only response was grabbing both cheeks and kneading them. He pulled the underwear aside expecting to see that familiar pink hole, but instead he was met with a large red sparkly gem. San spread his cheeks apart as far as they would go and watched as the plug twitched pathetically in front of him.

"Get on my face. Now." He demands giving the man a spank.

Wooyoung's breath hitched at the sting, he slid himself across sans body until his ass was right above sans face.

"You're such a naughty boy...touching yourself before I got home? You couldn't wait a couple hours for me to open you up?" The taller man slurred. His thumb pushed the gem like a button deeper in the other. Wooyoung moaned and arched his back. He lays flat on top of san and mouthed at his hard on through his boxers. Sand groaned and slowly removed the plug. It stretched around wooyoung's hole deliciously, cherry flavored lube dribbled out which san contently lapped up right before plunging his whole tongue inside. Wooyoung instinctively grinds back on his tongue to which he received a sharp spank for.

" so eager, but you gotta be patient" San whispered. He licked his hole again and held wooyoung's ass firmer so he really couldn't move his hips freely anymore. Wooyoung pulled down sans boxers and grabbed his leaking cock. He pumped it twice before running his tongue up the length, collecting precum as he went. He wrapped his delicate lips on the tip and suckled on it a little too slow for comfort hoping to get a rise out of san. Wooyoung choked on a moan when he felt 2 fingers plunge inside him.

"If you want more you'll suck me off properly baby" sans tone was dark and assertive, it only aroused wooyoung even more. The smaller man complied; he relaxed his throat and sank his head down lower until his nose was flush against sans well groomed pubes.

"Fuck….that's it baby…get it nice and wet" san groaned. He rewards the other by scissoring his fingers wide and twisting them in and out. Wooyoung moaned around sans cock and sped up desperately trying to get his boyfriend off quickly so he can feel that thick throbbing cock in his ass sooner than later.

San cursed under his breath as he got closer to his limit. He took out his fingers and went back to tongue fucking his lovers hole. He thrusts his hips up in time with wooyoung's mouth as he ate him out... until he couldn't take it anymore. He spills in wooyoung's mouth abruptly without warning. San removes his tongue and throws his head back staring up at the ceiling. He swears he could see stars, he hadn't got such good head in forever.

Wooyoung sucked his lips deathly tight around his cock and dragged up slowly until they slipped off the tip with a pop. He turned around to face san and swallowed his load.

"Mmm….I'll never get tired of this taste" wooyoung laid down beside san and kissed him slowly before sneaking his tongue in his lovers mouth. San could taste the slightly salty aftertaste swish around off wooyoung's sinfully skilled tongue. His hands slid up and down wooyoung's chest and teased his nipples again earning a squeal from the man.

"How do you want me?" Wooyoung breathed against sans lips eagerly.

"On your hands and knees baby, I want you to limp tomorrow..." 

Wooyoung didn't need to be told twice. He rolled over on his tummy and raised his hips upwards, leaving his chest flat on the bed with his head turned to the side. San crawled over behind wooyoung and got up on his knees. He rubs his cock between those perfect ass cheeks rubbing the leftover lube and saliva around his tip.

"Sannie please….just fuck me already" 

wooyoung whined needily. He started pushing back on sans cock, it did him no favors as It only made it slide past his hole each time. San steadied wooyoung's waist, to keep him still and slapped his cock against the hole teasingly. Wooyoung's hand darts backwards desperately reaching for sans cock. His hand was slapped away and held firmly behind his back. Wooyoung sobbed when he finally felt san push inside him.

"Mmmmmm fuck sannie" san smirked and thrust in and out fast. Wooyoung choked on moans and gasps as his boyfriend ravaged him from behind.

"You like that baby? You missed my cock so much hm?" Said san getting a little breathless himself. All wooyoung could do was babble out indecipherable moans. San spanked him again and stopped fucking him for a moment.

"Answer me, I won't fill up your little hole if you don't …" 

"N-no...I missed it sannie.. I missed your thick cock…" 

San wasn't pleased enough. He snapped his hips one more time, earning a low groan out of wooyoung.

"Is that all baby?" 

"I missed they way you fuck me so good...only you can fuck me this good...sannie please….i- ahhh~" 

Wooyoung's sentence was cut short when san grabs hold of his hips and bucks up into him at a rapid pace all over again.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah fuck….oh...right there…" 

Wooyoung whined on the verge of tears, San smirks and spanks him again. Wooyoung gripped the sheets and slammed his eyes shut, his lips were slightly apart and dribbling drool on their white sheets.

"Woo baby….you're so perfect...taking my cock like this...ah...my little slut…" san brushed his hair back and sighed watching his cock disappear in and out of wooyoung's tight heat.

"Kiss me….kiss me sannie…please..." wooyoung begged. San's overpowering pounding slowed and he pulled out of the man entirely getting a curious look from wooyoung. San flipped him so that the other was now laying on his back. He leans down and slams their lips together passionately giving his baby what he wants. wooyoung moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around sans shoulders. San leans up for a sec to line himself self up again and slide back in. This time he gets to watch wooyoung's pretty face contort in pleasure as he's stretched out again. Wooyoung's legs wrap around sans waist urging him to move.

"Ah...sannie you're so big….'m so full…." 

It was wooyoung's turn to tease a bit. One of his hands snaked down from sans shoulders and stroked the expanse of his toned chest, his fingers came to play at sans right nipple. San moaned at the sensation and went faster, obscene wet slapping noises filling the room. He rests his head in the crook of wooyoung's neck and bit down. He could feel the others body jolt at the sudden action. He sucked and lapped at the bite driving wooyoung mad.

" ahhh….mark me up sannie.. I'm all yours…." Wooyoung drawled.

And san did just that. He littered his boyfriends neck with love bites as he pounds into him. He noticed Wooyoung reach down to start stroking his leaking cock.

"Close baby?...cum for me...show me how good I make you feel." 

San locked eyes with wooyoung, he was beyond fucked out under him. His hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, his chest heaving up and down frantically as he worked his hand over his cock. San raised wooyoung's legs a little higher getting a better angle inside. Wooyoung couldn't hold up any longer. with a few more pumps of his fist he came, painting his hand and tummy white. 

San captured his lips again as he reached his climax too, moaning into wooyoung's mouth and filling up that little hole with warm sticky fluid. He laid on top of his limp lover and caught his breath for a bit before pulling out slowly. He bends wooyoung's legs up to his chest and watched as cum leaked out of his perfect ass, he was in a daze before a tiny hand blocked his view- wooyoung stuck two fingers in himself and scooped out some of that release only to bring it up to his lips and lick. 

"Still so tasty baby…." Said wooyoung. He never let his gaze break from san's as he sucked on his cum coated fingers. San smirked and let go of the others legs, he laid between those thick thighs and ran his tongue up wooyoung's hole making the man under him shiver. He continued up along his cock and across his cum coated tummy until he reached his lips. They kissed again, mouths full of cum dancing around on their tongues sloppily. 

"You're so nasty love…" san whispered. Wooyoung kissed his cheek and held him closer.

"Says the man who ate his own nut out of my ass…" wooyoung snapped back. San laughed and started to play with wooyoung's hair. 

"Could you really blame me? You're so sexy love...wanna go again?" San reached down and grabbed wooyoung's ass firmly. The other only scoffed and playfully pushed his hand away.

"No sannie… we gotta be up early remember? Gotta lug all that to the private jet y'know?" Wooyoung gestured at the corner of the room where 20 packed suitcases sat.

San put his hand back but let his middle finger slide between the cheeks and circle wooyoung's rim. 

"Hmm...ok love...you gotta promise to let me fuck you in the plane...I know you're a little attention whore. Do you think you can hold back your moans?" San sunk the finger in and curled it, hitting that sweet spot. Wooyoung grabbed at his arms and whimpered needily. He tried to push back on the finger but suddenly it was gone. 

"H-hey…"

"You said it yourself wooyoung, we gotta be up early" said san teasingly completely acting like he didn't just get him riled up again.

"I'll get you back for this"

"Sure wooyoung...sure you will" said san sarcastically. He pulled the covers up over them and kissed wooyoung's forehead.

"Good night love" 

"Good night meanie" wooyoung pinched sans nipple hard before he cuddles up against his chest to sleep. He knew he'll get his sweet revenge tomorrow, but for now he'd rather get his beauty rest with his one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> Ermmmm ngl there's probably a lot of mistakes but hey- we out here~♡ I haven't posted a fic before and I'm not sure if this will be a series or not yet. Anyways I hope you enjoyed~♡


End file.
